


You’re pretty for my fan base

by Missmissalty



Category: Banana fish anime & manga
Genre: M/M, Pop Star AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmissalty/pseuds/Missmissalty
Summary: Pop star AU. Eiji is a popular J-pop Star that’s gaining popularity all over the world. Eiji and shorter (Yut lung and Sing also) meet fans all over the world, most are creepy people that fetishize Asians. Than he meets Ash, “you’re pretty for my fan base..”
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Sing soo ling/Yut lung lee
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking about this type of AU for a while and I’m really happy to bring it to life! So sit back and enjoy, and as always if you see any grammar mistakes please tell me!

(Sing-15 Yut-16 Shorter-19 Eiji-19)

Eiji whined as he flopped down on the rest room couch, sore from constantly working out and dancing. This is so not far! He hasn’t gotten a break in weeks! Shorter laid on the other resting couch, just as sweaty as Eiji. “What’s the point of being pop stars if your whole fan base is either fetus’s or old people that just like Asians! I want some eye candy! I want a scandal!” Shorter whined like a child, although it was childish.. Eiji couldn’t agree more. Though he wouldn’t admit it, he felt that would be rude to all the fans that even made them famous. “Oh stop whining! Don’t act like you didn’t use those ‘fetus’s’ money to buy yourself a new wardrobe!” Yut lung huffed, smacking Shorter up the head before walking to get a water. “You can’t deny that part, even if they are old or way to young we still owe them. Or else we wouldn’t be living in such nice places and eating great food,” Sing sighed. None of them really liked the ranges of their fan base, but that was fine. Not like they had to date them. “It just sucks!” Shorter huffed again, “I at least want to get ‘some’ and I can’t because that would cause a scandal!” Making the rest of the boy group blush, only Eiji’s was out of embarrassment, sing and Yut lung? Their blush was rising annoyance. “Shut up!” Sing glared, though it wasn’t real anger. “We all know you get some ass from Eiji! Stop acting like you are pent up!” He hissed, the nights he spent awake having to listen to shorter absolutely destroy his band mates ass? It’s been ruining his sleep schedule! “Yeah!” Yut chimed in, “you have no right to complain.” Of course this only made Eiji more embarrassed, him and shorter began to be friends with benefits after their second tour. It was hard! Not getting any sex for so long...so they agreed to be friends with benefits, obviously no strings attached. Shorter huffed and looked to the other two band mates, about to argue and maybe try and save Eiji’s honor but their manager came in. Lee Shang Lung, half the time he was a dickhead, the other times he was a greedy bitch. “Okay listen up. We are going to be having a tour in America, we will be going to nine different states, starting in Manhattan New York.” He began slowly naming off the rest of the state’s they were going to and when they would be leaving for their tour. The band stayed silent as they listened, all of them dreading the long trip...but at least they’d go to America! They haven’t been their yet. They waved Shang goodbye when he left, all collectively sighing when the door was closed again. “So...New York..” Eiji mumbles, wasn’t that the most popular state in the US? He didn’t really know. Yut sighed, “well we are leaving tomorrow..let’s all go to sleep. That means no fucking!” He glares at Eiji and shorter, giving an evil glare before walking out. Sing following him like a little puppy, Eiji and Shorter might have been the more obvious relationship, but it was easy to tell Sing was almost obsessed with Yut, it was a cute puppy love. Eiji and Shorter stayed in silence a little long before looking at each other, “...what do you say we have some fun tonight?” Shorter whispered, he was always a horny little shit, but he had the best after care. Eiji huffed and stood up, “what do you mean? You said you haven’t gotten ‘some’ and I say we keep it that way.” Eiji pouted, making Shorter coo and sit up from his own couch and walk over to Eiji’s. “Don’t pout, you know I find that adorable,” he whispered and caged Eiji in. “Come on..I promise I’ll be really gentle..?” Of course Eiji didn’t believe him, Shorter had no self control and always left Eiji throbbing the next day. “Okay fine..” Eiji murmured, “but only one round tonight.. I’m serious.” He sighed and kissed Shorter, pulling him closer. He let Shorter adjust their position till they were both laying down, chest to chest as they made out and slowly got more turned on by each other. Shorter began to drag his hand down Eiji’s body, making his way to the other young adults ass, trying to get Eiji all prepped. Eiji moaned lightly and broke the kiss as he felt the bigger hand wiggling into his pants and groping all his sensitive parts, “Shorter...” Eiji whined, watching as shorter began to lift up his shirt and suck hickeys on his body. “Stoppp...you know I can’t have hickeys..” Eiji whispered. Petting Shorter, he knew even though they were only friends with benefits Shorter was affectionate. That’s just how he was, overly affectionate and loving, not that Eiji minded, but the hickeys were a no no that always made Shorter pout. “But..” shorter tried to whine, but he was shut down, he than started to suck on Eiji’s nipples. Making Eiji whine and wiggle just a little due to the sucking and the fingering, “Shorter..” he whispered, “just...just hurry up..” he whispered, watching Shorter sit up and push down his boxers and pants. Blushing as the males cock is taken out and put on display, god he was always excited to get that muscle inside him. It was always nice and big for him, it filled him up so nicely. “Come on..hurry up and put it in...” he whispered, watching Shorter bite his lip before wiggling closer and pressing against Eiji’s hole. “What do you say?” He teased, making Eiji pout. “Please put your cock in me...” he whispered, a little embarrassed to say such a lewd sentence. Though it did the trick, Eiji gasping as he felt short slowly push in until their was no dick left to push in. “God..you feel so good Eiji..” Shorter whispered, leaning down to kiss Eiji. Eiji was always a screamer, so kissing helped muffle the boy but also keep some of the noise for Shorter. He found them hot. Shorter began to roll his hips and fuck into the smaller boy, making Eiji whimper and arch his back. It was always to much, and not enough at the same time. Eiji moaned uncontrollably as Shorter continued to fuck into him like no one’s business. “Y-you said YO-you’d be gentlleeee!” Eiji whined, closing his eyes and biting his lip to muffle his scream as Shorter abused his poor prostate. “Y-yeah..sorry about that..” Shorter grunted. Pulling out only to flip Eiji onto his knees, fucking into Eiji’s little body. Eiji shoved his face into the couch to muddle his loud moans, arms being held behind his back by Shorter. “Short-Shorter..oh god! W-wait!...no..waitttt!” Eiji huffed, feeling so close to coming all over the couch, wanting Shorter to be gentler with his body. They had work to do and he couldn’t afford to be sore! But the tempo of the sex was numbing his mind and he couldn’t process consequences with a cloudy head. “please please PlEase-please please..” he whispered over and over, feeling the cock pulsing inside him as he tried to press his hips against every thrust, wanting to feel the cock go deeper, make him feel even better. “Baby please..” Eiji panted, feeling as if Shorter was shoving the air from his lungs. Gasping as he felt himself cum on their couch, letting out a loud whine as he was still continuously fucked, Damn Shorter and his amazing stamina. Eiji stayed pressed down into the couch for five more minutes, finally feeling the cum all over his back. Once Shorter let go of Eiji’s arms the boy collapsed fully into the bed, panting with Shorter as they got over their highs. Once Eiji was back to thinking normally he blushed heavily and sat up, slapping Shorter’s chest. “You said you’d be gentle! We have practice tomorrow you asshole!” He groaned, watching Shorter frown. “Hey I’m sorry, come on don’t be mad.” He whined, Eiji only rolled his eyes and got up, his legs were wobbly..but he refused to ask for help from an ass that couldn’t listen to one simple request. “Eiji come on!” Shorter groaned from the couch as he watched Eiji wobble off, leaning on the wall a tiny bit till he got to his own room. Leaving Shorter to clean up the mess left behind. “Fucking asshole...” he grumbles, closing his door and flopping on the bed to sleep. He didn’t even want to bother pulling up his pants, or cleaning his back. Doesn’t mean he didn’t. He whined as he pulled off his shirt and gave a quick wipe down of his body with it before pulling up his boxers, kicking off his pants, and slipping into bed. Falling asleep in seconds due to the good fucking he got. If Shorter didn’t have such a good dick and mostly nice and respectful personality Eiji would’ve beat his rude ass up. Luckily he had a peaceful sleep that night, the only good nights sleep he’d be getting in the next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries so, :p,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally forgot this book existed tbh, and I’m kinda lost on what to do with my other one so here I am, yayyyy,

Eiji was still giving Shorter the cold shoulder, of course the interaction happened a few weeks ago..but Shorter never apologized! And eiji sure as hell wouldn’t excuse the behavior.

The silence couldn’t last forever though, sadly they had dance practice together today, and their manager liked putting them together because of the “chemistry”.

Which was pretty much funny way to say “sexual tension”, one out of the two of their older managers was a super creep, his name was Dino and he was old, fat, and just not likable. 

The only reason he was their manager was because he was friends with the CEO of their company.

Eiji huffed as he stared at shifters big dumb face, obviously Eiji was pouting, though it was weird to watch him pout while doing the splits. 

“Eiji? What’s the problem here, you two need to get done with your warm ups so you can practice your dance duo.” Dino asks.

Eiji huffs and shrugs, he really didn’t want to talk to Dino. He’d rather talk to Blanca, at least he wasn’t a closeted perv for young guys.

“I’m fine, manager. Just a little irritated today, can we practice this dance later? I think doing the group dance would be more beneficial.” Eiji sighs, getting out of the splits and standing up. Wincing a bit, he’s not that flexible.

Dino rolled his eyes, Eiji never really complained about the work they had to do, so obviously something was up with these two. 

“Yeah sure, but you two need to work it out and fast. It would break my heart to see Shortbread cookie fall apart.” Dino grinned a tiny bit.

Shortbread cookie was a ship name their fandom came up with, Eiji doesn’t know why, it doesn’t really make sense. But Dino knew Eiji didn’t like it.

Eiji glared at the old man as he walked away, fucking prick. He calmed himself down so he wouldn’t ruin the mood of the other guys, even though today was already an off day. 

“Okay guys warm up over, we’ve decided to practice the group dance today instead of the solos. So everyone get centered, today’s practice is recorded for the fans okay?” Blanca called to everyone. Already set up behind the camera.

The group of guys sighed and got into position, sadly their dance leader, Shorter. Liked to make complex dances just so he could show off how good he was. It’s annoying. Especially since Eiji and Yut lung were the worst dancers.

After their exhausting practice, which led to The group getting some new bruises and sore muscles. Luckily though they were on their way to a bbq restaurant! 

Their managers could see they’ve been stressed lately, especially with their fandom increasing with size everyday. Plus they had exciting news, so they decided to say it over dinner! 

Eiji laughed and smiled as he talked to Yut lung, the two complaining about the work loud recently. Both had notice it increased more then usual.

“They want us to make another album too! We made one like six months since we dropped the last one!” Lung whined, Lung and Eiji were actually the main singers of the group. So while making songs depended on all of them, these two write most of them together.

Eiji sighed and nodded, “seriously, I think something is going on! I mean they’ve never given us a deadline like this before, so you think it’s because of the new fans?” Eiji questioned, pausing his thoughts once he felt the van park. 

Eiji looked out the van window and saw the bright orange lights that said “Korean BBQ”, he smiled, looking back to Yut lung. 

“Let’s complain later, I really want to eat my weight in pork belly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always if you see any grammar mistakes or just something that can be improved tell me I read all the comments of anyone leaves one! Hope you like the chapter.


End file.
